User blog:TheBenz/The first ever RTNG MediaCon is coming!
The Roblox Television Networks Group's Film and TV Cooperative is proud to publicly announce the first ever Robloxian media convention event, RTNG MediaCon Winter 2016. MediaCon is a brand new, semi-annual event dedicated to presenting the best and brightest of Robloxia's unique and storied television and film industries for all to experience. However, we can't make this event as big as we would like it to be without your booths, your content, and the unique energy you, your studio, or your company brings to Robloxian media. I'll give details on all of this in a little bit. MediaCon is being held in a brand-new, purpose-built convention center, with numerous features and even room for some future expansion of the event. The event is centered around the massive booth floor, which will soon be home to stunning displays from companies across Robloxian media. Around the booth floor are three detailed outer hallways containing all other aspects of the event, including the Main Stage, a centerpiece for MediaCon's biggest presentations. Sixteen panel and presentation rooms offer space for media companies, producers, and directors to run their own panel events or presentation gatherings based upon current and upcoming projects. GENERAL INFORMATION MediaCon will be held from Friday, January 22, 2016 through Sunday, January 24, 2016. Doors will open at 3:00pm ET on Friday and will close at 11:59pm ET on Sunday. Outside of these times, the game will be accessible through paid access. A "rain date" for the event has been set for Friday, January 29, 2016 at 12:00am ET through Sunday, January 31, 2016 at 11:59pm ET, in the event of a delay which stalls the convention. There will be an opening and closing presentation at MediaCon, discussing the current state of the Robloxian television and film industries in general and about what MediaCon hopes to achieve. The opening presentation will be held at 4pm ET on Friday and the closing presentation will be held at 9pm ET on Sunday. The acceptance period for all content (booths, posters, event information, et cetera, as described below) will close on Wednesday, January 20, 2016 at 11:59pm ET. (This date will be pushed back a week in the event the delay date is used.) Absolutely no additional content will be accepted after this time besides slight modifications or replacements of existing content. If you are planning on holding a panel, presentation, or booth-based event (see below), and wish to have it promoted as an event at MediaCon by the FTVC, please include this indication, including a potential title and date/time details, in the message you are sending with your content. I also suggest joining the RTNG and FTVC groups, as well as following @theRTNG on Twitter to keep up with the latest MediaCon happenings and for additional information beyond this post. BOOTH INFORMATION Booths are the main expression of your brand or company at MediaCon. This is the main focal point of the event and is centered prominently. Booths will be made available to any Robloxian film or television company which wants to present a booth at MediaCon; however, they'll be offered on a first-come-first-serve basis. Requesting specific booth space is optional, but not necessary, as all booth spaces are equally sized (see the map below). Booth space is offered in 50x50-stud chunks, and you are allowed to use more than one booth space for a single booth. You can build all the way up to the ceiling of the venue vertically; this is roughly 75-76 studs high. If you wish to hang signage from the ceiling, simply group it above the booth upon creating your model; the FTVC will raise it to the ceiling of the venue at the event. If you have ideas or a need for more than one booth, you are allowed to have more than one booth. For example, if you'd like to dedicate one booth to a major project of yours and another to your company, you can do so. Additional booths will follow the same rules as mentioned here in this section. Music within your booth is allowed, but will be monitored so it will not compete with music from other booths and from the event. Please attempt to limit your music to only the space of your booth or booths. The FTVC retains the right to alter your media volume as necessary (including muting/removing it, if necessary) to manage noise levels. If you wish to hold any special events in your booth, such as giveaways or contests, this is allowed (and can, upon request, be promoted by the event, as explained above); ensure you have the space within your booth to hold such an event. If you are planning to present something, you may instead want to opt for a panel or presentation (see below). PANELS AND PRESENTATIONS MediaCon will offer Robloxian media people the unique ability to host their own events at MediaCon. Panels offer a chance for discussion of current or upcoming projects, or you may opt for a presentation to announce, preview, or even release new work. If you want to introduce something in a big way, MediaCon is the place to do it. YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR SETTING UP YOUR PANEL/PRESENTATION. This includes sending any logos/decals you wish to use in the event to the FTVC, content setup, and other organizational tasks. The FTVC will not be responsible for anything that leads to the delay or cancellation of your event at MediaCon. This includes responsibility for scheduling your event. Information for panels and presentations such as topic and start times must be sent to the FTVC and may be converted to Eastern Time for promotional purposes. Your event will be placed in one of the presentation/panel rooms on the first floor. The Main Stage can also be used upon request '''if you feel your event would benefit from the scale. '''Decorations for a panel/presentation are allowed, but must be sent in advance of MediaCon to the FTVC for placement, like with booths. TABLES In the event all booth space is taken, or if you do not feel you need a booth (though we suggest you use one), tables will be set up to necessitate further space requests or for smaller displays. Like with booths, tables will be offered upon request to interested parties, including those who already have booths, and a table model will be offered by the FTVC to aid in design of your table. DECORATIONS OUTSIDE OF BOOTHS You are allowed and encouraged to send in posters, special signage, and models promoting your work to be placed in the hallways of the venue. Please send them in advance of MediaCon for placement. BONUS: BOOTH DESIGN TIPS If you're looking for some advice to get started on your booth, we recommend you use the entirety of the booth space you want for your booth. If you need to fill space, think about offering background on your company and a look at your work; some visitors will be exposed to your company for the very first time at this event. Introduce attendees, and immerse them into the world of your company or work. How did it all start? What are you doing now? What will you soon be announcing or releasing that is of interest? Dedicate space to all these things. And don't hesitate to offer something amazing or high-quality that'll steal the show! WHAT TO SEND IN TO THE FTVC For the most direct results, please direct your messages to event organizer BenzBot. All messages must include your username and the name of the group you are representing first. To submit a booth, please also include the following: *Size of the booth area you intend to occupy (50x50, 100x50, 50x200, etc.) *Booth spaces you would like to have, including X-numbered spaces if applicable (optional) *A link to your booth model (please ensure it is a free model) *If you are planning on having any sort of event at your booth, and if so, whether or not you'd like MediaCon to promote it If you are submitting information for an event, please additionally send the following: *Topic or title of the event *Planned date (Friday, Saturday, Sunday) and time (local time zone or converted to Eastern) *Whether or not you feel your event would benefit/is "big" enough to be presented on the Main Stage *Links to any models or decals (ensure they are free) you'd like us to try to implement at your event (must be sent before deadline) *Whether or not you'd like MediaCon to promote your event through our various channels (Twitter, group shouts, etc.) Submitting decorations: *What the decoration is for/about *Link to poster decal or model (ensure it is a free decal/model) Submitting tables: *First message will be request/receipt of the table model *Second message should be return of completed table model That should be everything you need to know about MediaCon Winter 2016! Hopefully you are all able to participate and to come to the event. Don't forget to join the RTNG and FTVC groups and follow @theRTNG on Twitter for more information in the lead up to this very exciting event. Category:Blog posts